


Alone, But not

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Gets A Hug, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, just hugs and support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Obi-Wan gets a little overwhelmed in the darkness of the night, when he feels crushingly alone.It’s a good job Cody doesn’t sleep either.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Alone, But not

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not entirely sure what the basis for this fic is, it’s basically just Cody being a good boyfriend

Obi-Wan felt bruised. Not physically, but mentally, his hands shaking with every kata he went through. 

The last mission had been taxing on them all, and as he thought about the freed planet, he knew that the suffering of his men had been necessary for the greater good. But it still ached to know that he'd been the one to send each and every one of those men out into the field. Some had been shinies, their paint not even earned yet they'd been there for such a short time. 

Clones were bred for war, that Obi-Wan knew, but as he swung his saber above his head in a smooth arc, he worried about just how expendable the senate thought they were. There always seemed to be replacements for any clones lost, only their surviving brothers bothering to remember their names, see them as more than a simple ranking number.

It hurt knowing that the men he was sending out to watch their brothers die, had been raised believing their lives were worth nothing. It hurt knowing any day he would lose those dearest to him. It hurt knowing at any moment, everything could be torn away from him between one blink and the next.

He swung his saber too heavily, tearing straight through a training bag and sending it crashing to the floor. His chest heaved, arms dropping to his sides, and he realised belatedly he was breathing far too quickly. 

Nothing felt quite right, and he choked on a sob as he sank to the ground beside the steaming remains of the training bag. Somewhere to his right, his lightsabers safety kicked in and the weapon shuttered off, leaving him in near darkness with his soft cries his only company.

It was fitting, he thought, that a jedi, praised for his light and integrity, should be sat here alone in the dark, embracing the reality behind the facade. 

Sometimes, in the privacy of his own rooms, he would ask himself whether all of it was worth it. On a bad mission, it always felt like no reprieve would ever come, that this would become their new reality. Not a day went by that he wasn't on his toes, waiting tensely for his next summons by the council, or a distress call from one of his friends. 

Hand over his mouth to try quiet himself despite knowing nobody else was here at the late hour, he grasped his lightsaber in one hand, running over the ignition button with his thumb, the rough callouses catching momentarily on the raised metal before gliding over. It was soothing, and the steady thrum of his kyber crystal called to him, practically begging for his attention. Giving in, he called to the force, pulling apart the pieces and mechanisms with careful, steady motions. Each vital piece floated above him, his crystal lighting the entire room, bathing him in a soft blue glow. He felt better just seeing it, the crystal calling to him in the light, thrumming with steady comfort and power.

“Bad night, General?” the voice behind him, although warm and familiar, near shocked his soul from his body, and the pieces of his lightsaber spun back together in a frantic move that signified his sudden distraction, throwing them back into darkness. A torch lit to his left a little and he blinked against the intrusion, knowing he probably looked awful after his breakdown.

But beautiful, loyal Cody didn’t say one word about his dishevelled state. He just settled beside him on the training mat, the picture of calm and comfort. Slowly, Obi-Wan relaxed until they were sat side by side, shoulders brushing through their layers of clothes.

It was comfortable, the silence, for awhile, until Obi-Wan felt ready to talk. Clearly sensing it, Cody handed over a flask, and Obi-Wan’s entire being lit up in a quiet sort of joy as he held the tea up to his face, inhaling deeply.

“I apologise if I woke you, Cody, I couldn’t sleep.” It felt vulnerable to admit that, and slightly wrong considering all the teachings of the code. But then Cody’s hand was settled on his shoulder, physically reminding him where he was. He wasn’t in the temple anymore. He was aboard his ship, safe with Cody.

“Quite alright General. I wasn’t getting much sleep either.” They were both prone to overworking themselves, and when he looked over at Cody there were bags under the commanders eyes. He sighed quietly, leaning into the man’s side more. Cody accepted the change easily, looping an arm around his shoulders and splaying his palm across the jedi’s chest, no doubt following his heartbeat. Obi-Wan let himself enjoy the rare peaceful moment, curled up close as Cody moved his other hand to gently pet through his hair, sorting the strands that had come loose with his frantic grappling.

“What’s the matter, cyare?” despite the question that usually made him uncomfortable, the nickname still warmed him from the inside out, made him feel precious.

“We lost so many today, Cody, so many good men. Your brothers were relying on me and...I let them down.” His heart felt heavy, weighed down. But then he felt Cody’s fingers gently tap on his chest through his robes, easing the pressure there seemingly without even being aware of what he was doing.

“That’s where you’re wrong, Obi'ka. Our men trust you for a reason, they would do anything to see you safe. That reason is because you care, more than any longneck ever did. We never felt love from anyone besides each other back on Kamino, yet here you are, giving us your entire heart and more. You’re not the bad guy here cyare. Its the damn seppies that killed my brothers. Not you.” Cody’s scowl seemed to cement the speech in his mind more tightly, and he felt tears in his eyes again.

This time, rather than tearing through him and leaving him stranded in an ocean of his own making, his tears were gentle, a show of what they had lost, but also of what was to come. He let himself cry softly into Cody’s chest, knowing that when he was done, Cody would take him back to his quarters and most likely stay until morning.

That night he slept with strong arms around him and kind words muttered in his ear.


End file.
